Loves Twist
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Set after Fraiser gets outted on the radio. Fraiser wonders if he may actually be gay. This changes his life forever. Pairings: Niles/Fraiser friendship, Niles/Daphne. Frasier/Roz friendship Warnings: gay character, gay frasier, Bi frasier, bi character, gay outting, homophobia, homophobic Martin, depression, anxiety, suicidal ideation, suicide attempt...
1. Chapter 1

Love's Twist

Disclaimer: Frasier is property of someone else and it is not mine. I write to entertain and do not intend to make profit off this work.

Pairings: Niles/Fraiser friendship, Niles/Daphne. Frasier/Roz friendship

Warnings: gay character, gay frasier, Bi frasier, bi character, gay outting, homophobia, homophobic Martin, depression, anxiety, suicidal ideation, suicide attempt, distress, redefining of self

AN: Set after Fraiser gets outted on the radio. Fraiser wonders if he may actually be gay. This changes his life forever.

For Fraiser, as soon as the caller said those words, his whole world changed. Maybe for him this news wouldn't shatter any relationships or cause too much harm. The caller was incorrect. Of course he was. Right?

In any event, that wasn't the issue here. He had read about how such "outting" had impacted other actually gay men. Those who were less lucky than him. Sure he had received calls from such men but he admitted that until now, he never felt the sharp shock of it. Why should his personal business, straight, gay or whatever, be anyone elses? Had someone been following him? And what were they thinking just telling everyone exactly where Fraiser had been?

True or not, this wasn't to be tolerated.

Conclusions had been leapt to and this would need challenged.

After the show, he decided to go straight home. He wasn't in the mood and he had to analyse the issue at hand. What would he do about this problem? He opted out of his usual routine and took his sherry into his room so he could think.

The next day at work, he found Roz scowling at the stack of fanmail. It was bigger than usual. She must not have heard him enter, as she threw another letter in the bin in anger. Only a slim stack of mail remained when she was done. Finally she sighed and picked up her clipboard, looking over the pages. She paused at one page, looking upset again.

"Relationship troubles?" he asked concerned.

She jumped but didn't roll her eyes at him. Not relationship troubles then. "Look, I guess I should tell you. Someone should. After that caller last show...you have been getting some nasty mail. I guess its not unexpected but..." she confessed.

He didn't think it would happen this quickly. He had barely been given time to defend himself. There was no proof he was gay. He was already getting hate mail. He didn't expect the hurt this caused. He wasn't gay, why should he feel hurt by this misunderstanding? Yet some part of him felt betrayed. He calmed his emotions. "Lets just do the show. Work should keep both of us busy enough to forget this. Okay?" he proposed.

She didn't look thrilled at the prospect but nodded anyway.

The show went on, the first hour seemed to go well. Some callers voiced support or sympathy for his 'misunderstanding'. Others just went right on to their problem and didn't seem to care. Then came another caller.

Roz had been screening out abusive calls all show. She managed to keep most out until this one. He kept up his charade at first. He explained that he suspected his son was gay and asked what to do. When Fraiser advised him to let his son express his own desires the abuse started. Thankfully they managed to cut him off the air quickly enough but the damage was done.

Roz was angry. The letters were bad enough but this was too far. No one hurt her friends and got away with it.

Fraiser just hung up his headphones and tried to keep in his emotions. Failing miserably, he just cried. If this was happening when everyone thought he was gay, what would happen if he confirmed it? Screw the question of if he was gay, was expressing any potential desires worth this?

He felt Roz's arms around him and allowed her to comfort him. He felt her shaking in anger and perhaps her own unshed tears. "I'll just play The Best of Fraiser Crane for the rest of the week. I'll tell them you don't feel well. I think we both need a break. Screw this. It unfair." she spoke protectively.

He wasn't sure he could get away with that but agreed with the sentiment.

When they had both calmed down, they both decided to just go home. She would need to stay a little longer but wanted to make sure he got to his car okay. Getting to the carpark was a nightmare. Roz kept them moving despite all the glares, morbid curiosity, questions and rumour spreading. She didn't have the time for this. When they reached the car, she felt her anger turn into practically homicidal rage.

On the side someone had spray painted "Fag" in large clear letters.

Despite her friends newly refreshed distress, she actually had to calm herself enough to think clearly. This wasn't what Fraiser needed. Hurting others would not help anyone. She had to focus on the situation. Fraiser needed her to be there. She needed to come up with a plan. No one was driving that car anywhere. He most certainly wasn't getting home alone now.

So she sat against the nearest wall, comforting Fraiser again. He was a mess. And it was no wonder. She knew who she should call.

She pulled up Nile's phone number and hit call. Once she explained what had happened, he agreed to pick his brother up. He took one look at the pair and any acidic "jokes" that might have come to mind were stopped instantly. Roz looked happy to see him. He could see she was both emotionally exhausted and fired up. It was actually terrifying. He wasn't sure he wanted to be the person who had pissed off her!

"I'm sorry about all this. I'm not sure being alone is the best thing for him right now. I didn't know anyone else I could trust that was even half way qualified. Tell Fraiser I will take care of things here. I will organise the car to be cleaned up and any security measures. His fine for however long he needs." she spoke, the words rushing out even as her voice betrayed her hurt.

"Are you sure your alright to do all that?" he asked, feeling both concerned and duty bound to do so.

Roz looked determined now. "Look, pretty boy, you may have servants but this is my job. I work hard. Fraiser needs someone to hold down the fort for now. I'll be damned if these lunatics win." she answered angrily.

He was impressed. "Keep me updated then." he simply said, ignoring her misdirected rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Twist

Disclaimer: Frasier is property of someone else and it is not mine. I write to entertain and do not intend to make profit off this work.

Pairings: Niles/Fraiser friendship, Niles/Daphne. Frasier/Roz friendship

Warnings: gay character, gay frasier, Bi frasier, bi character, gay outting, homophobia, homophobic Martin, depression, anxiety, suicidal ideation, suicide attempt, distress, redefining of self

AN: Set after Fraiser gets outted on the radio. Fraiser wonders if he may actually be gay. This changes his life forever.

Roz had been busy all afternoon. She gathered up the hate mail and made a copy of the tapes where Fraiser had been outted and abused. Evidence. For what she didn't know but it seemed important.

She took a photo of his car before organising that to be cleaned.

She had been fielding personal calls for Fraiser in the meantime. More support and more hate. As expected. Though she did get a lawyer calling to offer their services free. Even if the lawyer was just after the fame, she kept that number.

She was just so outraged. Getting the radio station to resolve their part in the situation was only one part. What else could she do with this burning anger? Was looking for targets even the best solution here?

DGJSHFGSDJKFHJSKDFHJKDSHFJKDSHFJKDSHFJKDSHFJKDSHFJKHDSJKFHSDJKFHD

Meanwhile Niles was looking after his brother. Frasier had calmed down but seemed abnormally quiet...even for his thinking mood. Niles could only guess at what had disturbed his brother.

Finally he could stand it no longer. He decided to just ask.

Frasier was sitting in bed, in deep thought, looking throughly dejected and unhappy. His thoughts must be less than amusing. Niles knew he had to get Frasier talking. "Frasier, I understand the circumstances are unsettling but I am having a hard time understanding why you are so upset. Can I ask you something?" he started carefully.

His brother frowned at him but didn't object.

"Are you gay?" Niles just asked.

Frasier didn't out right reject the idea...though he looked uncomfortable. "I wish I knew. I'm not even sure I want to explore the idea. Is it so really such a bad thing?" he answered contemplatively.

Niles hadn't expected it but he supposed they had ample evidence to suggest so. "I don't think exploring your identity is a bad idea. I understand how it may be hard to rethink who you are, to redefine yourself after all your marriages and girl friends. And I don't believe loving a man makes you a bad person. Some do but is someones disapproval worth holding up your life?" he answered after some thought.

Frasier nodded. His brother was right of course. "Its just so frightening." he replied.

Niles felt empathy for his brother. He had found redefining himself difficult after Maris. No longer married, no longer part of high society and no longer attached. It had taken him time to adjust and start dating again. The process had been painful. Though the relief at the end had been worth it.

"Will you help me if I try to do this?" Frasier asked, looking vulnerable.

Niles answered without pause. "After you helped me get over Maris, its the least I can do." he assured.

Frasier looked far more relaxed, though he had gone silent again.

Niles didn't know where to start. What exercises would help? Would it help to explore childhood? Or maybe see if any relatives were gay? These things were genetic. "Shall we get lunch at our favourite cafe?" he asked.

Frasier smiled at that idea. "I'll get dressed." he said.

It seemed to be going well. Both brothers relaxed in the familiar environment.

Niles figured this was as good a time as any to suggest it. "I think we should ask Dad if anyone else in the family was the same way?" he said casually.

Frasier froze but seemed to think it over. "It seems logical but you know how he feels about these things. Are you sure he won't find out what your really asking?" he replied.

"Maybe. Its not exactly a secret. But he wouldn't hurt his son. It will be a different case entirely." he assured his brother. Though he did fear what would happen if he was incorrect. Though surely his father wouldn't reject his son?

Frasier nodded in agreement. "Your right.".


	3. Chapter 3

Loves twist

Disclaimer: Frasier is property of someone else and it is not mine. I write to entertain and do not intend to make profit off this work.

Pairings: Niles/Fraiser friendship, Niles/Daphne. Frasier/Roz friendship

Warnings: gay character, gay frasier, Bi frasier, bi character, gay outting, homophobia, homophobic Martin, depression, anxiety, suicidal ideation, suicide attempt, distress, redefining of self

AN: Set after Fraiser gets outted on the radio. Fraiser wonders if he may actually be gay. This changes his life forever.

To say Frasier was nervous was an understatement. He was giving his father a chance to reject who he might be. His mother was gone. Too lose a father too would be too much to bare.

He let Niles take the lead, pouring the pair a sherry. "So Dad, you know I was thinking of getting out there again...I have noticed a pattern us Crane men seem to get into. I was wondering if it was uh...genetic in some way." he said.

Martin rolled his eyes. "You and your 'patterns'. Just suck it up and date some nice broad. If she wants to marry and have kids, then that's what happens!" he replied with his usual flippant disdain.

"It would ease my mind. Can't you indulge me just this once?" Niles asked.

"Fine. What are we talking about?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well we seem to fall into patterns of failed marriages or marriages broken up by other means. Didn't any Crane man do things differently?" he asked.

"Not really...that about describes most Cranes. Even your former uncle Monty. Though he didn't marry a woman but its the same deal. You can guess why he was disowned, of course!" Martin answered with a laugh.

Niles frowned. "You never told us about him!" he exclaimed.

"Well he might have been a bad influence. I was so relieved when you kids married. We didn't need another incident like that in our proud family." he said in pride.

Niles felt unsettled. Sure his father said callous things...even joked but he wouldn't be so cruel, surely? "Are you telling me that Monty was disowned for marrying a man?" he asked carefully.

His father sighed. "You'd think with all that fancy education that you might get that point without yelling it for all the neighbours to hear! Keep it down!" he replied sharply.

"That was a long time ago, do you still think it was the right decision?" he asked carefully.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Don't tell me that awful rumour about Frasier is right? That's all I need!" he replied dramatically.

"What if it was?" Niles asked straight out.

"Get out!" Martin ordered angrily.

"Its just a question." Niles explained.

"I said Get out. I am asking my son and Frasier to get out. Can you understand that? That's my answer. None of my sons are gay. End of discussion." he glared as he said this.

Niles felt angry but grabbed their jackets. "Lets go brother. You should pack a bag if that's okay with his highness." he said as calmly as possible.

When they got back to his home, he just felt so drained. That had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. Well at least they had got what they came for. It felt so hollow though. They walked right into that.

Frasier sat on the lounge looking miserable. Niles felt awful too. "I'm sorry I dragged you to that. I can't help but feel it was partly my fault. I just never thought Dad could do that to his own son." he apologised.

Frasier shook his head but didn't speak.

"Lets just stay in and get takeaway. Can we just be brothers tonight?" Niles said exhaustedly.

Frasier smiled back and nodded.

"Give me something!" Niles asked worriedly, passing a pad and pen over.

Frasier seemed to be thinking. Then he wrote and passed the pad over. 'I have no mother. I have no father. I may not have a job. Is this worth the cost?' he had written.

Niles hadn't even been thinking how hard this was in the wider context. Reading that he felt worse. "Hasn't it always been just us The Brothers Crane in school? We got through then. We can now." he replied.

Frasier grabbed the pad again. When it flopped back down on the table it read 'True. It just hurts right now.'.

"I know. When your ready, okay? I was too hasty and look what it cost us." he said dejectedly.

Frasier was busy writing again. 'Not your fault. We had to try. At least we know about Monty.' was the returned reply.

Niles smiled, trust his brother to be cheering him up when Frasier himself felt awful. "Your right. Lets have a great night and see what tomorrow brings." he replied.


End file.
